


Kitty

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Child Abduction, Child Cruelty, Kidnapping, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan/Reid - Adopting Boo from Monsters Inc. Doodle of this idea <a href="http://justjasper.tumblr.com/post/16135593970/au-meme-morgan-and-reid-adopt-boo-from-monsters">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

Morgan and Reid had changed their wholes lives to adopt their daughter Mary when she was an infant, and she came to answer to Boo because it had been a nickname Morgan had used for her that had stuck so fast even Reid had started using it more often than her given name. For nearly two years everything was perfect, adjusting to life as parents and away from the BAU.  
  
Then one night she was gone. They both knew the statistics; most children abducted were killed within the first hour. Most were certainly dead by twenty-four. But the unsub was killed during the climax of the investigation, and Boo was found alive.  
  
They let her sleep in their bed with them for a week after she was returned to them. Hungry, filthy and with multiple bruises that looked worse than they were, the fact that she didn’t seem traumatised at all came as a shock to everyone. Morgan had cried quietly in relief when the doctor had told them there was no indication she’d been subjected to sexual or extensive physical abuse, although she had been restrained, struck, and deprived of food.  
  
It was in the weeks after, as things began to get back to some semblance of normality, that she started to draw again. She’d picked up on drawing early, but there had never been so many recurring themes in her pictures, and she’d never been so animated talking about them in her babbled toddler nonsense.  
  
Morgan felt the couch depress next to him, and looked away from his laptop to see his daughter pulling herself up onto the sofa next to him, papers in hand.  
  
“Hey Boo,” he smiled, putting the laptop on the coffee table so she could climb into his lap, leaning into him to cuddle up to his broad torso. “You been drawing?”  
  
“Drawd dem,” she said, wiggling the papers at him.  
  
“Show daddy?” He asked, and she handed them too him, then settled her hand back against his chest, under her chin in a position he recognised as her preparing to fall asleep. He wanted to let her, but the drawings were intriguing, repeated images. Something that looked a little like a bear, but she picked blue and purple for the fur, and a green blob with legs and one eye. “Who’s this?” He asked, pointing at the big figure.  
  
“Kitty,” she said brightly.  
  
“Kitty? Like a cat? Meow?” He made a cat noise, trying to make himself clear to her.  
  
“No, Kitty,” she repeated, looking up at him with huge brown eyes.  
  
“Okay,” he smiled down at her, smoothing a hand over one of her pigtails and over her side. She snuggled into him again, so he lowered the paper so she wouldn’t have to look up at him. “And the green one? Who’s that?”  
  
“Mike Wazowski,” she said sleepily.  
  
He frowned, and was about to gently try asking more, but he felt her small fist curl up against his shirt and couldn’t bring himself to disturb her.  
  
When Reid got in with Clooney twenty minutes later he peered over the sofa at her sleeping form.  
  
“Hey,” he said softly.  
  
“Hey babe.”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Does the name Mike Wazowski mean anything to you?” He asked, handing the pictures to Spencer. “She says that’s the name of the green one, I was wondering if it’s some kind of association she made while she was...”  
  
“The unsub’s name was Randall Boggs, that’s not even similar,” he said, walking around the sofa and to Boo’s low activity table to pick up some of her other drawings. He slipped onto the sofa gently, trying not to disturb their little girl asleep in Morgan’s lap. With his hands free Morgan was cradling her, stroking her back in a way Reid suspected was comforting and reassuring him as much as her.  
  
“This one she calls Randall,” he said, displaying a drawing of a lizard-like creature. “She seems... annoyed when I try to talk about that one. Not even scared.”  
  
“Is this normal?” Morgan said. “Is it normal that she’s so okay after what happened to her?”  
  
“We’ve seen dissociation in victims before.”  
  
“But she doesn’t remember anything, except that all he fed her were Froot Loops.”  
  
“It might come back, eventually,” Spencer said thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s better than she doesn’t remember all at once.”  
  
“I guess.”  
  
“She’s going to be okay, Derek,” Spencer said gently, shifting closer and reaching over to brush her fringe away from her forehead. “Children can be very resilient.”  
  
“I know, but what if this messes her up before we get a chance to mess her up in the normal way parents mess up their kids?”  
  
Reid gave a little laugh, leaning his head on Morgan’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry. We’ve got the rest of our lives to try and out-do this.”  
  
It was just a few weeks later, after Boo woke up crying in the night and Morgan got up to comfort her, that she called him Kitty as she reached for him, and he wondered if the creatures her mind had created were more grounded in reality than they’d realised.


End file.
